


Sweater Weather

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, GFY, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka's not used to the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

One thing they hadn’t been prepared for on Saleucami: the cold, dry winter. As the weather began to change and the crops were harvested - their first hadn’t been especially good, but it made enough for them to live on - the temperature started to drop. It wasn’t bad at first, just a little cooler than normal, but Ahsoka was the first to notice when she woke up shivering in the middle of the night. She grumbled and tucked herself a little closer to the furnace that was Rex’s chest, smiling to herself as he sleepily wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her flush against him. 

It was clear that Rex and Wolffe had talked about it, because the next night, she frowned as she went to climb into bed with them. “Shove over, Rexer,” she grumbled good-naturedly, pushing at his shoulder. He just smirked and lifted her off her feet, settling her between himself and Wolffe. 

“Won’t be as cold,” he said, with a smile that warmed her as much as the blankets Wolffe pulled over them did, “Did some reading, Shili’s not cold, is it?”

She shook her head. She’d only been once since Master Plo had taken her to the Temple, but she remembered the rainforests and the humid warmth that thickened the air. “It’s more like summers here.”

Wolffe chuckled and dragged her closer, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “Good thing you’ve got us to keep you warm, yeah?” he said with a chuckle, and she could hear the teasing leer in his voice; it earned a fond, exasperated groan from Rex.

Ahsoka just smirked up at him. “He’s got a point,” she said, and kissed him.

“You two are gonna kill me,” Rex said, but he smiled and kissed her again.


End file.
